1. Field
The following description relates to global illumination-based rendering with respect to a three-dimensional (3D) model, and more particularly, to an indirect illumination-based rendering with respect to a 3D model, such as a radiosity method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, a growing interest in real-time rendering with respect to a three-dimensional (3D) model is prominent in various fields such as 3D games, virtual reality animations, or films.
One 3D rendering method includes a radiosity method based on global illumination. The radiosity method enhances a rendering quality based on direct illumination by a direct light source present in a 3D model and indirect illumination by a reflective light obtained through the direct illumination being reflected off an object or by diffused reflection.
In this instance, virtual point light (VPL) sampling to dispose VPLs representing indirect illumination effects at a predetermined position in a 3D model is performed, and a portion in which the VPLs influence color values of points of an object is applied to a rendering.
In an existing method, a visibility test has been required to determine whether the VPLs influence a predetermined point or pixel, thus resulting in a great quantity of operations.